


Jet Black Wings

by AlexSkye1898



Series: "Freak Quick" Series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tanaka probably lost, Tsukishima surprisingly won and everyone is in shock, everyone made a bet on this, money is secretly exchanging hands, they're trying to hide it from Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: Will the crows start flying with the combo of Kageyama and Hinata by their side? Or will their wings finally get clipped an lead to their inevitable fall?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anime/Manga: Haikyuu!
> 
> Shipping: KageHina (Kageyama x Hinata)
> 
> I do NOT own this anime nor any of its characters, and I do not make any profit out of making this work!
> 
> -PART 3 of the Karasuno "Freak Quick" Series!—

 

* * *

 

Fly, Hinata

Fly, Kageyama

Higher!

Higher!

And higher….

No….

Soar, Hinata

Soar, Kageyama

Across the deep blue seven seas

Through multiple forests

Rapidly flapping broken wings

_You can't fly_

Yes, we can!

_Unflying Crows…_

That is not who they are anymore, not anymore!

They are no longer the Fallen Rivals

They will make the explosive debut back into the championship

Just like the Captain had promised to the other third years

Tsukishima…

Nishinoya….

Sugahara….

Asahi…

Tanaka…

Daichi…

Kageyama…

Hinata….

These strong individuals will lift their wings and fly…

Fly like the mighty crows they are supposed to be

_"Idiot! We are a team aren't we?"_

_"Shut up Dumb Ass! You're so embarrassing!"_

Their feathers have never looked this majestically colored, beautiful shade of darkness before

This is to show the rest of their precinct

No

All of Japan….

That the crows at Karasuno have not fallen from grace yet

_"Hinata, I like you!"_

_"Huh? Oh, I like you too Kageyama!"_

_"NO, YOU STUPID SHRIMP! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

_"Why are you yelling at me?!"_

_"BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN TAKE A HINT!"_  
"S-SHUT UP IDIOT! I LOVE YOU TOO!"  
"YOU WANNA BE MY BOYFRIEND, HINATA SHOYO?!"  
"YEAH! YOU WANNA BE MY BOYFRIEND, KAGEYAMA TOBIO?!"  
"OF COURSE I WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND, STUPID! I WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH YOU NOW!"

_"LET'S GO!"_

Look out everyone…

The wings of these volleyball dorks will blow you away!

_"So...who won that bet again?_

_"Tsukki did!"  
"Yamaguchi, shut up"_

_"Dude~ You're fucked!"_

* * *

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Thank you for reading!


End file.
